


The Little Match Boy

by LittleMissStar



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissStar/pseuds/LittleMissStar
Summary: Eine leichte Überarbeitung von Das kleine Streichholzmädchen von Hans Christian Andersen…Deutsche Übersetzung
Relationships: Kristoff & Sven (Disney: Frozen)
Kudos: 1





	The Little Match Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Little Match Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025542) by [bad_at_names_and_faces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_at_names_and_faces/pseuds/bad_at_names_and_faces). 



> Ich wurde von bad_at_names_and_faces gebeten diese Fanfiktion zu übersetzen.  
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, über Verbesserungsvorschläge würde ich mich freuen.

Es war so schrecklich kalt. Es schneite, und es war fast dunkel. Der Abend kam, der letzte Abend des Jahres. In der Kälte und Dunkelheit lief ein armer kleiner Junge, barhäuptig und barfuß, durch die Straßen. Natürlich hatte er, als er sein Haus verlassen hatte, Hausschuhe an, aber was hatten sie gebracht? Es waren sehr große Pantoffeln, viel zu groß für ihn, denn sie gehörten seinem Vater. Der kleine Junge hatte sie verloren, als er über die Straße rannte, wo zwei Kutschen furchtbar schnell vorbeifuhren. Der eine Pantoffel hatte er nicht mehr finden können, und ein Mädchen war mit dem anderen davongelaufen und meinte, sie könne ihn eines Tages sehr gut als Wiege benutzen, wenn sie selbst Kinder habe. Und so lief der kleine Junge auf seinen nackten Füßen, die vor Kälte ganz rot und blau waren. In einer alten Schürze trug er mehrere Pakete Streichhölzer, und er hielt eine Schachtel davon in der Hand. Den ganzen Tag lang hatte ihm niemand Streichhölzer abgekauft, und niemand hatte ihm einen Cent gegeben.

Zitternd vor Kälte und Hunger kroch er dahin, ein Bild des Elends, armer kleiner Junge! Die Schneeflocken fielen auf sein helles Haar, das in hübschen Locken über seinen Hals hing. In allen Fenstern leuchteten Lichter, und es duftete wunderbar nach gebratener Gans, denn es war Silvester. Ja, daran hat er gedacht!

In einer Ecke, die von zwei Häusern gebildet wurde, von denen eines weiter auf die Straße hinausragte als das andere, setzte er sich hin und zog seine kleinen Füße unter sich zusammen. Es wurde immer kälter, aber er traute sich nicht nach Hause, denn er hatte keine Streichhölzer verkauft und keinen einzigen Cent verdient, und sein Onkel würde ihn sicher schlagen. Außerdem war es zu Hause kalt, denn sie hatten nichts über sich, außer einem Dach, durch das der Wind pfiff, obwohl die größten Risse mit Stroh und Lumpen gestopft worden waren.

Seine Hände waren vor Kälte fast tot. Oh, wie viel ein kleines Streichholz ihn vielleicht wärmen würde! Wenn er nur eines aus der Schachtel nehmen und es an der Wand reiben und seine Hände wärmen könnte. Er zog eines heraus. R-r-ratsch! Wie es stotterte und brannte! Es machte eine warme, helle Flamme, wie eine kleine Kerze, als er seine Hände über sie hielt; aber es gab ein seltsames Licht! Es kam dem kleinen Jungen wirklich vor, als säße er vor einem großen Eisenofen mit glänzenden Messingknöpfen und einer Messingabdeckung. Wie wunderbar brannte das Feuer! Wie gemütlich war es! Der Junge streckte seine Füße aus, um auch sie zu wärmen; dann ging die kleine Flamme aus, der Ofen verschwand, und er hatte nur noch die Reste des verbrannten Streichholzes in der Hand.

Er schlug ein weiteres Streichholz gegen die Wand. Es brannte hell, und als das Licht auf die Wand fiel, wurde es durchsichtig wie ein dünner Schleier, und er konnte durch es hindurch in einen Raum sehen. Auf dem Tisch war ein schneeweißes Tuch ausgebreitet, und darauf stand ein glänzendes Tafelgeschirr. Die gebratene Gans dampfte herrlich, gefüllt mit Äpfeln und Pflaumen. Und was noch besser war, die Gans sprang von der Schüssel herunter und watschelte mit Messer und Gabel in der Brust über den Boden, bis hin zu dem kleinen Jungen. Dann ging das Streichholz aus, und er konnte nur noch die dicke, kalte Wand sehen. Er zündete ein weiteres Streichholz an. Dann saß er unter dem schönsten Weihnachtsbaum. Er war viel größer und viel schöner als der, den er letztes Weihnachten durch die Glastür im Haus des reichen Kaufmanns gesehen hatte. Tausende von Kerzen brannten auf den grünen Zweigen, und farbige Bilder wie die in den Druckereien sahen auf ihn herab. Der kleine Junge streckte seine beiden Hände nach ihnen aus. Dann ging das Streichholz aus. Aber die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung wurde höher angebracht. Er sah sie nun als helle Sterne am Himmel. Einer von ihnen fiel herunter und bildete eine lange Schusslinie.

"Jetzt stirbt jemand", dachte der kleine Junge, denn seine alte Großmutter, die einzige Person, die ihn geliebt hatte und die jetzt tot war, hatte ihm gesagt, dass wenn ein Stern herunterfiel, eine Seele zu Gott hinaufging.

Er rieb ein weiteres Streichholz an der Wand. Es wurde wieder hell, und in dem Schein stand die alte Großmutter klar und leuchtend, freundlich und lieblich.

"Großmutter!", rief das Kind. "Oh, nimm mich mit! Ich weiß, dass du verschwinden wirst, wenn das Streichholz ausgebrannt ist. Du wirst verschwinden wie der warme Herd, der wunderbare Gänsebraten und der schöne große Weihnachtsbaum!"

Und er verwendete schnell das gesamte Streichholzbündel auf einmal, denn er wollte seine Großmutter bei sich behalten. Und die Streichhölzer brannten mit einer solchen Glut, dass es heller als das Tageslicht wurde. Noch nie war die Großmutter so groß und schön gewesen. Sie nahm den Jungen in ihre Arme, an einen Ort fernab von der Kälte.

Als der kleine Junge aufwachte, war seine Großmutter nicht mehr da. Die Dämmerung brach an, und er fand sich halb im Heu begraben in der Mitte einer Scheune wieder, mit einem kleinen Rentier, das sich an ihn kuschelte und ihm in die Augen sah.

"Hallo", sagte der Junge, "hast du mich hierher gebracht?" Das Rentier kuschelte sich noch ein bisschen enger an ihn heran. Der Junge schaute sich in der Scheune um, als das winterliche Sonnenlicht einzufließen begann. Alle anderen Tiere waren große Pferde.

"Bist du auch allein?", fragte er das Rentier, "Mein Name ist Kristoff, wie heißt du?"


End file.
